


Wildest Dream

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 我想你需要一个美妙的blow job来庆祝一下。





	

“3，2，1！恭喜你Lewis，又老了一岁！”Nico笑着亲了亲Lewis的嘴角。  
“哦是的，我终于也步入中年了。”Lewis撇撇嘴。  
“别难过，亲爱的，”Nico笑嘻嘻地凑上去，“想好怎么享受这个夜晚了吗？”  
Lewis挑挑眉。“你说呢？”  
“我想你需要一个美妙的blow job来庆祝一下。”说着就把Lewis仰面推倒在了床上。

 

他坐在Lewis的大腿上，拍了拍他的屁股。  
“放松。”  
Nico一手抚摸着身下人的敏感部位，另一只手迅速扒下了他的裤子。  
“晚上好，小家伙。”  
不等Lewis反驳，Nico就一口含住了顶端。Lewis猝不及防泄出了一声呻吟。  
Nico很久没做这个了，老实说他也不知道才能舒服，只能像吃雪糕一样不停地吮吸。不过从头顶的喘息声听起来效果还不错。  
Nico含得下巴有点酸，于是他吐了出来。那玩意被他舔得水光淋漓，基本完全到工作状态了，差点顶到他的脸。Nico看了看，凑过去亲了亲顶端。

 

“感觉好吗？”他抬头问道。Lewis的脸被手臂挡着，Nico看不清他的表情。  
“噢别停下。”对方嘟囔着。  
Nico忍不住噗嗤一笑。他又低下头含住。  
他头低得有点低，耳旁的几缕金发掉下来，蹭得他脸颊发痒。他左手梳理头发，把那几缕别在耳后，右手扶着Lewis的下身企图含得更深。  
这个动作难度蛮大，Nico开始觉得喉咙难受，下巴酸痛，口水不受控制地往下流，不过他还是努力坚持，同时心中悄悄揣测对方还能坚持多久。

 

突然Lewis推了他一把，口中的东西滑了出来。还没等Nico反应过来，下一秒他就被喷了一脸。  
有那么两秒钟Nico还没意识到发生了什么，然而脸上温热的液体提醒着他现在的事实。  
Lewis也愣住了。  
完了。他的第一反应。  
他应该早点推开Nico的。  
现在Nico脸上简直一片狼藉。白色液体近距离溅了他满脸，有些喷到了他的头发上，有些黏在他的脸颊上，有些顺着他金色的眼睫毛缓缓流了下来，还有些射到了他还来不及闭上的嘴里。  
这个场景，真的......  
非常非常色情。

Lewis感到非常抱歉，同时内心深处也有些蠢蠢欲动。  
他仿佛打开了一扇新世界的大门。

大概过了一个世纪那么久。  
Nico伸出手。  
Lewis赶忙把床头的纸巾递过去。  
Nico连抽好几张，吐出了口中的液体。  
“Lewis。”Lewis正襟危坐。  
“在下次生日之前你别想blow job了。”  
好吧，那扇大门迅速关闭了。

END


End file.
